Sehanine Moonbow
| power4e = Aspect of Selûne | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = Freedom | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Chaotic good | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Arvandor | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = The moon, the stars, the heavens, dreams, mysticism, journeys, death, moon elves | domains3e = Chaos, Dream, Elf, Good, Illusion, Knowledge, Moon, Travel | worshipers3e = Diviners, elves, half-elves, illusionists, opponents of the undead | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Moonshaft (quarterstaff) | holy days3e = Full moon | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = Full moon with moonbow (an opque milky crescent) aobve | homeplane2e = Arborea/Olympus | realm2e = Arvandor | serves2e = Corellon Larethian | servedby2e = Mythrien Sarath Naralis Analor | portfolio2e = Mysticism, dreams, death, journeys, transcendence, the moon, the stars, the heavens, moon elves | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = — | plants = | monsters = Baelnorn Celestial elves Lythari Celestial horses Pixie Silver dragon | minerals = Mithral, Moonstone, Silver, Sunstone | colors = Silvery-white, silver | misc manifestations = Dreams Waking visions Possession Meteor showers A single falling star | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Sehanine Moonbow ( }}), also called Daughter of the Night Skies, Goddess of Moonlight, the Lunar Lady, Moonlit Mystery, the Mystic Seer, the Luminous Cloud, and Lady of Dreams was an elven goddess of death, dreams, heavens, journeys, moon (full moon to be precise), moon elves, stars, and transcendence as well as the most powerful female member of the Seldarine. Around the time of the Spellplague, Sehanine Moonbow was the fey aspect of the Faerûnian goddess, Selûne. However, with the coming of the Second Sundering, she was once again an independent goddess. Description In her avatar form, Sehanine Moonbow looked like a 5 ft. tall youthful, ageless, female elf clad in a diaphanous gown, that looked like it was made of moonbeam and dropped moonbeam drops every 10 minutes, that could be bottled as potions of invisibility. Another depiction of Sehanine was as a male elf. This depiction portrayed the Protector and Sehanine as lovers. Characteristic about Sehanine's willowy male form were his eyes. They showed a sense of melancholy and tenderness when he was depicted with Corellon. Personality The Lunar Lady was a very protective deity towards elves. She sent omens to keep her people from danger, crafted illusions around elven hideouts like Evermeet, Myth Dyraalis, Rucien-Xan, and Synnoria, and organized the journeys for elves to these lands. She hated undead and her followers made it their duty to destroy these beings. She was intolerant towards necromancy in general with the sole exceptions being the practice of white necromancy (only tolerated) and the creation of baelnorn liches, which she wouldn't tolerate if it was not necessary. Nonetheless, she was quite an aloof deity and apart from the aforementioned deeds, she kept herself apart from the happenings of Toril. As a general rule, she did not speak in a direct manner. Instead, she relied on dreams, visions, etc. to relay information. This did not mean that she was incapable of speaking in a clear manner as she was seen doing that too. Abilities Sehanine Moonbow was noted as the most powerful of the female elven deities but her power was not stable. To be more precise, it fluctuated with the phase of the moon. She was at her most powerful under full moon, weak under new moon or fully eclipsed moon, and practically powerless during daytime. She could cast spells from all spheres and schools but favored those of the all, astral, charm, divination, guardian, healing, necromantic, protection, summoning, sun, and travel. Illusion spells cast by the Lunar Lady were hard to resist against and just looking at her could cause a person to sleep for ten to forty minutes. She could cast sleep and false seeing, the former three times per day, the latter once every minute against one creature within 120 ft. (36.58 m) and was particulary hard to resist. While walking, she created a trail of motes of moonlight and shot it anywhere she wanted to shoot with it. Once every minute, she could create a moonbow and moonbridge. When casting dream, she did not need to enter a trance. The Daughter of the Night Skies was completely immune to illusions and any effect directed at altering her mind. It was impossible to hurt her with a weapon that was less enchanted than a +2 weapon. Possessions Sehanine Moonbow owned the Moonshaft, a +2 quarterstaff with the abilities of staff of the moonglow and staff of night. This weapon was her favored weapon, but was not used as often as other items and abilities such as wands, spells, and her innate abilities. Other items of hers were her gown, a cloak of displacement, a wand of polymorphing, and a wand of paralyzation. Divine Realm Sehanine Moonbow had her realm in Arborea. To be precise on Olympus, the first layer of the plane, in Arvandor. Activities As mentioned under Personality, Sehanine Moonbow protected her people’s hideouts via illusions. She directed her followers to use illusions to hide elven settlements, guide elves to elven hideouts like Evermeet in the wake of the Retreat, kill undead, and seek out/excavate magical lore, especially ones concerning divination and illusion magic. Elves believed in reincarnation and the Mystic Seer, alongside Corellon Larethian, were believed the ones to guide the elves towards an end point of perfection. Relationships Seldarine Sehanine Moonbow was a member of the Seldarine and had good relationships with the other members. She was either the daughter or wife of Corellon Larethian and had at least one son, Tethrin Veraldé with him. Her personality trait of kindness was such, that she could bring Fenmarel Mestarine, who isolated himself after an affair with Lolth, to Arvandor on occasion, as well as to calm down Shevarash during his fits of rage. She was an aspect of Angharradh alongside Aerdrie Faenya and Hanali Celanil. However, she was the primary aspect and the others merely secondary ones. Dark Seldarine Sehanine Moonbow was an enemy of the Dark Seldarine. She opposed Lolth and was specifically hated by Vhaeraun for escaping his prison. The one exception to this rule was Eilistraee, whom she considered an adopted daughter, but had a strained and distant relationship with. Allies Sehanine Moonbow was an ally of Baravar Cloakshadow, Cyrrollalee, Dumathoin, Kelemvor, Leira, Lurue, Milil, Mystra, Oberon, Savras, Segojan Earthcaller, Shaundakul, Selûne, Titania, and Urogalan. Enemies Sehanine Moonbow was an enemy of Cyric, Gruumsh, the Gods of Fury, Myrkul, the Queen of Air and Darkness, Shar, and Velsharoon. History How Sehanine Moonbow came to be was unknown, but one theory posited, that she was Corellon’s daughter. It was believed, that the elves originated from a mixture of Corellon’s blood and Sehanine’s tears. She and Araushnee (later known as Lolth) were rivals over the favor of the Protector. She was one of those who participated at the creation of Sehandrian, Corellon's sword. When Araushnee tampered with the sheath of Corellon, so it would break during Corellon's fight against Gruumsh, he did so under a full moon, not only when Sehanine was at her strongest, but also in plain sight of her. When the sword broke, Sehanine came in to help Corellon prevail against Gruumsh. Sehanine confronted Araushnee during daytime, and got trapped and imprisoned by Vhaeraun. Around the time, when the War of the Seldarine ended, she came free under heavy but undefined sacrifices and kept Araushnee from poisoning Corellon. She then created Angharradh with Hanali and Aerdrie. Dogma Appendix Appearences * * * * References Category:Diviners (2e) Category:Aspects Category:Seldarine Category:Intermediate deities Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Dream domain deities Category:Elf domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Grave domain deities Category:Illusion domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Light domain deities Category:Moon domain deities Category:Travel domain deities Category:The Pentad Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Freedom domain deities Category:Inhabitants of feminine gender